It's Always Better with Two
by Cherrycoffycake
Summary: Bunny learns one important lesson that day on the sleigh ride home. Never touch Jacks staff. It can only end in chaos! Too bad the cause of the mayhem himself was oblivious to his own handy work... Right? Multi chapter if requested! XD Enjoy!


**Hi, guys! Ok, this is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic. To be honest, I'm kinda nervous to see what you guys think of it. Be completely honest! If you like it, I might continue it onto being a multi chapter. If ya like my style, lol. XD Enjoy!**

**Yeah so anyway, this is just an idea I had, liked the sound of it, and decided to through it out there! Well, here it is!**

The four guardians, and their newest member, were all settled silently in the sleigh on the way to the pole. Even the young Guardian of Fun wasn't making as much as a few snow flurries over the countries they were currently flying over.

They had just defeated Pitch and his Fearlings, who were sure not to raise their ugly heads for a few centuries to come.

And now they were all pretty much worn out.

Bunny was sitting on the left side of the sleigh, and was keeping his eyes firmly shut and teeth gritted. Taking deep breaths to try and calm his nerves, even though the sleigh was only cruising across the evening sky. He could put up with it at this speed, but that didn't mean he liked it.

North smirked at Bunny fron the very front of the sleigh, before sighing and turning his attention back to the deer guiding them home. He couldn't fathom why the great warrior was afraid of something as trivial as heights, although Bunny would always remark that it was not the possibility of falling that unnerved him, so much as the hitting the ground part.

Tooth was leaning back in her seat on the right side, watching the clouds, pink with the last strips of light disappearing over the horizon. Baby Tooth, tweeting in her ear as they lazily debated which cloud looked like what type of tooth.

Sandy was gazing over the side of the sleigh, Bunny in front of him, watching the world settle down for the night, deep in thoughts of what dreams to send to whom.

Jack was sitting on the back of the sleigh, legs dangling over the edge. He stared at nothing in particular as he rested his chin in his hands. He was in a losing battle to keep his eyelids from falling.

Abandoning this, he stood, balancing on the edge for a moment before hopping back into the sleigh and settling back down in the place he had left his staff, between Bunny and Tooth. He allowed his head to rest against the old oak wall of the sleigh.

Tooth turned the head towards the unusually subdued teen, and smiled fondly. She watched his eyes droop slightly only for him to snap them back open and frown slightly at himself.

_I'm not tired. I can't be tired. I'm a Guardian now, there is no way I'm gonna be tired. Pssst, yeah, just completely destroyed Pitch and his Fearlings, and ya know, no biggie. So there is no way I'm gonna let a little thing like lack of sleep get to me… _were a few of his thoughts.

Tooth chuckled silently at how cute he was. He was very young after all, and not even a Guardian for a whole day yet. He had used a colossal amount of power in defeating Pitch, an amount he wouldn't be used to. He was so powerful, and he didn't even know it. Of course he was going to be drained and completely worn out.

Tooth emerged from her own thoughts and glanced up to see Bunny watching Jack out of the corner of his eye with a small but genuine smile on his face. He was obviously having the same thoughts as her at the moment.

Tooth had an idea. She began trying to discretely get Sandys attention. She started by staring at him. She then started waving timidly behind the Winter spirits head, so he would not know what she was up to. She began whisper-calling his name. When that didn't work she was just about to grab Jacks staff and hit the dozy Sandman over the head with it, when Bunny's amused smirk caught her eye. He chuckled quietly to himself and reached back to tap Sandy on the shoulder, breaking him out of his trance.

Tooth beckoned him over, but warned him to be silent, and began whispering in his ear. A few seconds later, Sandy pulled back and smiled warmly at the back of the boys scruffy snow coloured hair. He then formed a ball of golden sand into a ball, covered it with both hands and then sprinkled it over the boy in little golden snowflakes.

Jack hadn't even time to register what they were doing. All he knew was that he felt unbelievably tired. So tired, he thought he might collapse. He tried, but he just couldn't fight it anymore, and within three seconds after being covered in a healthy dose of dream sand, he was unconscious. He let his heavy eyes close as his head fell to the side to rest against hard wood. His arms that had previously been gripping his staff, fell to his lap.

Bunny reached out to catch the staff before it hit the ground. He nearly dropped it again when he felt how cold it was. "Crikey! This things got to be at least -20 C! I'm serious, its freezi-!" Bunny received daggers from an annoyed Tooth Fairy as she put a finger to her lips and gestured to a stirring Jack. Sandy just sprinkled some more dream sand onto the boy.

Bunny rolled his eyes at Tooth and gave her a look that clearly said, '_what did I do!? Well, he's still asleep isn't he!?' _but kept quiet after that.

Bunny looked at Jack and then back to the staff resting between him and the dosing spirit, then looked at Jack and back to the staff again. "Hey Sandy, you' sure he's asleep?" Bunny whispered. Sandy nodded merrily and Tooth looked confused.

Bunny reached over and picked the staff up again. "Bunny!" Tooth whispered. "I'm not sure he would like anyone touching his staff…" she trailed off. "Of course 'e wouldn't, but 'e 'aint gonna know, is 'e?" Retorted Bunny as he picked up the staff. "Crikey, this thing weighs a tone!" Whispered a startled Bunny as he had to make more of an effort than previously thought to lift the ancient wood. Tooth giggled quietly at him.

The large rabbit began turning the staff in his paws, awed by the detailed carvings in the wood. He rubbed a hand over the wood, shocked at its smoothness. The wood itself was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was very dark in some places, yet ivory in others, with frost dotted in random places. Bunny, forgetting all about his fear of heights, stood and hopped up to the back row. He stood tall and gripped the staff as if it was his own mighty weapon. It was hard, but comfortable to hold. Bunny couldn't help but marvel at its design.

He looked back towards the sleigh and rolled his eyes at the petite fairy for what he saw. She had somehow managed to manuver herself and Jack so he had his arm around her and she was snuggling into the crook of his neck, with his head resting against hers, completely unaware as to what was going on. Sandy was giggling at the look of pure bliss gracing her features.

Tooth looked back and smiled at the scene. Bunny then tried to twirl the staff in his paws, and failed. Bunny frowned slightly and tried again. Nope. Why couldn't he simply twirl the stick! It almost seemed as if it didn't want to move for him.. As if there was some invisible entity preventing him from usi-

Bunny didn't have time to ponder the problem when he heard a booming laugh coming from the front of the sleigh. He turned to see North along with the others watching the dream sand floating above Jacks head.

It was an animated image of Jack gripping his staff tightly with both hands. but, he was surrounded by Fearlings. They began closing in and Jack began destroying them. This certainly didn't look like a good dream! Tooth and Bunny looked to Sandy. Tooth confused, Bunny horrified.

Sandy sighed, a smile on his lips. Sandy preferred to let a persons subconscious mind determine their dreams, yet was able to step in and control a dream if the need arose. That's why one often dreams of things or events one has experienced. He shook his head and gestured to Jacks face. The two seemed to relax as they watched the smile playing on his lips, eyes darting behind closed lids.

North seemed to be the only one who understood. Sandy did not create the dreams he sent to people, he simply allowed the gates of their imagination to open. Yet another laugh from North as Jack took out three Fearlings at once and danced away from a fourth, who's bared teeth were too close for comfort.

"Ha, ha! Seems Jack enjoyed de fighting more than he let show!" North boomed.

Suddenly, panic flashed across his features, as the dreamlings began to close in. The hand of the arm around Tooths Shoulder clenched, as if gripping something forcefully, while dream Jack, gripped his staff.

The smile slipped off Bunnys face as his eye caught the staff still clasped in his paw. A thin layer of ice frosted its way up the staff, as it began to glow blue.

The Jack from the dream shot a large stream of ice at a dreamling, and at the same time, ice erupted from the top of Jacks real staff. Bunny cried out in surprise and let go of the staff as the others turned as the flash of blue caught their eyes. A look of pure terror on each face.

Dream Jack was suddenly thrown into an all out battle with the dreamlings. All hell broke lose. Blue flashes darting in all directions, with varying amounts of power. Every guardian on the sleigh was screaming, ducking and diving to avoid being frozen to death by the ballistic weapon , apart from a snoozing Jack who was dead set on destroying those fearlings with a look of pure determination on his face. And he'd be damned if he didn't have a little fun while doing so! Although Sandy was beginning to regret the extra doses of dream sand he had given him, if not he would have been woken by their screaming, and this chaos would have ended.

Bunnies ears were the first to be frozen. He forgot that even when ducking behind the small seats, his ears were still at the mercy of the staff that was currently jumping around on the sleigh floor and changing direction with each blast. Tooths wings were frosted, rendering them useless before she had a chance to jump ship.

"Sandy! Do something!" Yelled an exasperated Tooth. Sandy had been trying to do something, but he couldn't get enough time to create a substitute dream before he would have to roll out of the way of the crazed staff. Pitch was different. Pitch liked to show off and take his time. Not Jack, he got right down to business. The Shots kept coming at an unbelievable speed! Even if he didn't mean any of it! Sandy made a mental note not to get on his bad side, as he had a feeling that Jacks precision could very well match his speed, and, if it ever came to that, well, Moon help them.

North chuckled dryly, "Well, at least we now know what is like to be fearling on wrong side of Jack!" He shouted over the mayhem.

It was quite something that the entire time they had been stumbling out of the staffs wrath, Jack just lay there peacefully. Not an ice beam went near him. Well they supposed that since Jack channelled his energy through the staff, subconsciously he wouldn't hit himself. If only the same could be said for the others…

By the time Sandy managed to counteract the epic battle dream with one of Jack in a harmless snowball fight, the sleigh and all its contents looked like they had been left in a freezer for a year, and all probably felt the same way.

Once the threat had ceased, Bunny hastily returned the staff to the still slumbering young spirit, the picture of innocence. North then launched into a lecture about how none of this would have happened if he had left Jacks staff with Jack. Something about him being able to channel his energy correctly with the staff in his possession, rather than blasting the sleigh apart.

_If he had his staff, he would have instinctively repressed his powers so he didn't blah blah blah blah…._ Thought Bunny grumpily. He returned to staring at the floor of the sleigh, where the teen had obliviously sent his staff on a rampage, and tried to block out North.

The guardians all returned to their original places, with a sleeping spirit in the middle of them. Completely onblivious to the havoc wreaked just moments ago. The rest of them were still suffering from the effects of the chaos. There were frozen ears, wings, faces, shoulders, hands, a beard and even a frozen tail. They were soon shivering and teeth were chattering as the merciless cold began to chill them to the bone. Bunny voiced his opinion on how he wanted to thump the bloody show pony into consciousness, while the rest tried to conserve heat.

There was a mutual agreement that none of this would be repeated, especially not to the cause himself.

This was going to be a long ride home for all but one, who slept contently. But none of the Guardians noticed the small mischievous grin playing on the young Spirits closed eyed face. Yes, he was certainly glad took that nap.

…**Soooooo, what did you think!? Let me know if you want more and I'll see what I can come up with. MP me if you want to vote that way either, its fine. I would love your opinion on it so you know what to do. ;) Till next time, I guess. It's all up to you! XD**


End file.
